Break Up
by doheerin
Summary: Karena manurut Yuta melepaskan Taeyong adalah pilihan terbaik untuk dirinya dan semuanya. Taeyong Yuta! TaeYu!


Cast(s):

Lee Taeyong

Nakamoto Yuta

NCT Members

* * *

Yang ia lakukan adalah duduk di hadapan televise yang masih menyala tanpa sedikitpun memperhatikan apa yang tengah tayang disana. Tangan kanannya menggenggam erat ponsel yang ia beli sebelum ia debut itu. Bibir bawahnya ia gigit, mungkin saja itu bisa meredakan amarahnya.

"Yuta, tidurlah." Seseorang datang mendekatinya namun Yuta hanya diam saja. Bahkan ia tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar televise, walaupun pada kenyataannya ia sedang tidak menatap apa yang ada di layar televisi.

"Yuta!" Hansol berteriak marah. Tangannya berkecak pinggang. Wajahnya terlihat sangat lelah dan ia sedang berusaha untuk meredam amarahnya. Pemuda asal Jepang itu masih duduk manis ditempatnya. Wajahnya bahkan terlihat lebih lelah dibandingkan Hansol. Yang lebih tua pasrah. Ia menghela napas kemudian memilih duduk tepat disamping Yuta.

Berita besar menyebar ke seluruh orang yang bekerja di SM. Tidak mengerti siapa yang mencoba membuka cerita tersebut, Yuta merasa itu adalah hal yang tidak baik. Dan benar jadinya, dua jam setelah berita itu mulai tersebar hingga pimpinan entertainment tempat ia bernaung memanggilnya. Menanyakan beberapa hal yang berhubungan tentang berita yang terseber luas di antara pekerja SM. Yuta tidak tahu ingin berkata apa. Ia hanya mengatakan apa yang sudah ia sepakati dengan orang itu sejak lama. Pimpinan mengatakan akan ada keputsusan yang dibuat nantinya. Namun Yuta harus menunggu hingga orang itu selesai di introgasi.

"Mungkin dia pulang kerumah kakeknya, Yuta." Hansol berkata sembari menatap Yuta lembut. Anggota tetua di dorm itu menyentuh pundak yang lebih muda dan meremasnya pelan. Pemuda asal makan takoyaki itu tak menjawab. Ia harus menunggu hari esok untuk mendapatkan jawaban dari atasnnya. Itu yang paling cepat. Bisa saja mereka menundanya dan memberikan keputusan itu beberapa minggu setelahnya.

Hamper dua tahun ia menyembunyikan hal ini dari staff tempat ia menjadi seorang artis. Hanya manager dan stylish noona yang mengetahui, dan juga member yang lain, jika ia dan Taeyong berpacaran. Iya, Lee Teyong yang orang kenal sebagai pemuda yang dingin, pendiam, dan jahat. Bahkan wajahnya terlihat seperti psikopat menurut Yuta saat ia baru pertama kali bertemu dengan kekasihnya itu. Yuta bahkan merasa bahwa ia tak pernah menunjukkan kedekatan mereka yang terlewat batas saat berada di agensi. Ia tetap bersikap seperti biasa layaknya sesame teman, bahkan sahabat. Walaupun mereka terlalu dekat, Yuta tak pernah ditegur oleh pelatihnya. Tapi siapa?

"Tidurlah, aku yang akan menunggu Taeyong." Hansol mengusa belakang kepalanya lembut. Yuta menghela napas kemudian bangkit dari duduknya. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun ia masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Ditempatnya, Hansol memijat keningnya. Ia sudah cukup pusing dengan ditundanya jadwal ia untuk debut dan selama ia menunggu banyak sekali masakah-masalah yang bermunculan. Jika seperti ini dia sangat butuh ibunya untuk berbagi cerita. Baru saja Hansol ingin berdiri, Yuta keluar dari kamarnya dengan Jaket tebal, topi dan masker hitam yang selalu menjadi atribut pentingnya.

"Kau mau kemana, Yuta?"

"Pergi. Menenangkan diri."

"Kau tahu ini sudah jam berapa. Apa yang harus aku katakana jika manager hyung mengerti jika kau tidak ada di dorm."

"Aku sudah ijin, hyung."

Hansol tak mencoba menahan lagi. Yuta itu keras kepala, sama seperti Taeyong. dan ketika Yuta keluar dari dorm, yang dilakukan Hansol adalah memberitahukan Taeyong jika kekassihnya itu baru saja pergi seorang diri tanpa memberitahukan akan pergi kemana.

* * *

Taeyong sebenarnya adalah orang yang lemah. Namun ia dapat dengan bagus menyembunyikan sisi lemahnya itu melalui wajahnya yang terlihat sangat dingin. Seperti saat ini. Ia sebenarnya ingin menangis saat Yuta terus saja menghubungi dirinya namun ia hanya bisa diam dan menatap ponselnya yang ia letakkan di atas meja nakas samping tempat tidurnya. Taeyong diminta oleh kakeknya untuk pulang kerumah tetua Lee itu. Dan ia tidak menyangka bahwa kakeknya akan mengetahui berita tersebut. Ia berpikir hanya staff di gedung SM yang mengetahui itu, namun ternyata kakek dari garis ayahnya itu mengetahuinya. Ia tidak terkejut saat kakeknya menamparnya dengan keras hingga menimbulkan bekas merah pada pipi bagian kanannya. Ia mengerti jika kakeknya kecewa atas pilihannya untuk melanjutkan hubungannya dengan Yuta. Dulu, kakeknya marah besar saat tahu Taeyong berkencan dengan Yuta. Bahkan ia meminta Taeyong untuk memutuskan Yuta saat itu juga. Taeyong hanya mengatakan iya namun ia tak menuruti keingin kakeknya itu. Dan sekarang ini kemarahan kakeknya benar-benar membuat Taeyong takut. Ia takut jika kakeknya bertindak yang selama ini ditakutkannya, menemui Yuta dan meminta pemuda kesayangannya itu untuk memutuskan dirinya. Tidak, Taeyong tidak mau hal itu terjadi.

Taeyong terkejut saat Hansol menghubunginya dan ia buru-buru menjawab panggilan itu. Ia seketika mengumpat saat Hansol memberitahukannya jika kekasih hatinya itu pergi entah kemana. Begitu sambungan terlfon terputus, Yuta langsung mengambil jaketnya. Ia keluar dari kamar tidurnya dan menuruni tangga dengan cepat. Begitu ia menapakkan kakinya di lantai dasar, ia mendapati kakeknya berada di ruang tamu dengan seseorang tangah duduk dihadapannya.

"Yuta-kun?" panggil Taeyong terkejut. Pemuda itu tidak membalikkan tubuhnya, namun Taeyong tahu jika itu adalah kekasihnnya.

"Duduklah." Tuan Lee memerintahnya bak seorang atasan yang akan memarahi anak buahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Sekertaris Choi bertemu dengannya dijalan."

"Nakamoto! Aku bertanya apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" Taeyong sekalipun tak pernah membentak Yuta semenjak mereka berpacaran. Bahkan sebelum berpacaran pun Taeyong tak pernah berbicara dengan nada tinggi padanya. Ditempat duduknya Yuta hanya diam, menunduk dan menggenggam erat kedua tangannya. Sebenarnya ia hanya ingin jalan-jalan untuk menenangkan dirinya. Tapi entah kenapa ia bertemu dengan sekertaris pribadi kakek Taeyong dan berakhirlah ia disini. Dirumah kakek dari kekasihnya.

Taeyong geram, ia segera mendekati Yuta dan berdiri di hadapan pemudanya itu. Yuta menatapnya dengan wajahnya yang terlihat jelas jika ia baru saja menangis. Dadanya berdenyut sakit melihat pujaan hatinya seperti ini. Dengan tekad yang bulat, Taeyong meraih tangan Yuta dan menggenggamnya erat. Pemuda Jepan itu sedikit terkejut. Tanpa berucap apapun pada kakeknya, Taeyong langsung menarik Yuta dan membawa terkasihnya itu keluar dari rumah bercat coklat itu.

* * *

Ketika mereka memasuki kamar tidur, tak ada satupun yang membuka mulut untuk berbicara. Yuta hanya diam begitu wajah Taeyong yang terlihat tidak bersahabat. Taeyong sendiri tidak ingin membahas masalah itu saat ini. Ia sudah cukup pusing dengan segala pertanyaan yang diberikan olehnya dari pimpinan agensi maupun kakeknya.

Yuta memilih diam berbaring diatas ranjang tidurnya dengan menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah ranjang tidur Taeyong. Kekasihnya masih saja sibuk membersihkan kamar yang sedikit berantakan karena ulahnya sendiri. Begitu Taeyong selesai membersihkan, ia menghadap ke arah Yuta yang menatapnya sejak tadi.

"Tidurlah," ujarnya lemah. Terdengar sekali jika ia sedang memikul bahu yang sangat berat. Yuta menggeleng lalu menggeser tubuhnya kebelakang, menyisakan bagian dimana Taeyong bisa beraring disana. Taeyong tersenyum kemudian berjalan mendekat lalu berbaring dihadapan Yuta. Pemilik ranjang tidur mengangkat kepalanya dan menarik tangan Taeyong untuk ia jadikan bantal. Taeyong memilih melingkarkan tangannya yang lain untuk memeluk tubuh Yuta. Tangannya tergerak untuk mengusap punggung Yuta pelan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Taeyong saat merasakan jari-jari tangan Yuta bermain pada dadanya yang terbalut kaos hitamnya.

"Tidak," bisik Yuta lirih. Taeyong hanya tersenyum. Diciumnya kening Yuta sebelum kekasihnya itu mengalungkan tangannya pada lehernya. Yuta memainkan rambut bagian belakang kepala Taeyong. Namun kedua mata mereka tak sekalipun memutuskan kontaknya. Taeyong mendekatkan wajahnya dan menyesap bibir Yuta sebentar kemudian mereka bertatapan kembali.

"Jangan fikirkan hal apapun. Kau tak perlu khawatir." Yuta mengerti jika kekasihnya itu sangat khawatir akan dirinya hingga berbicara seperti itu. Tapi Yuta tidak tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan jika hal yang ia takuti benar-benar terjadi. Ia juga tidak ingin mengatakan ketakutannya pada kekasihnya itu. Mereka bertahan cukup lama dalam hubungan yang mereka sembunyikan dari pihak luar, cukup member dan manager mereka yang tahu. Banyak hal yang terjadi. Yuta sempat memilih untuk mundur karena ia tahu jika mereka tidak akan pernah berhasil dengan keputusan apa yang telah mereka ambil. Orang tuanya di Jepang juga sudah mengerti mengenai hubungannya dengan Taeyong. Namun mereka tak berkomentar apapun dan memilih untuk mengalishkan pembicaraannya saar di telfon. Yuta juga tidak mencoba membahas hal yang menyangkut tentang hubungannya dengan Taeyong. Namun setelah satu bulan Yuta memberitahukan tentang hubungannya dengan Taeyong kepada orang tuanya, ayahnya kembali menghubungi dirinya dan menanyakan kabar keduanya.

Yuta mengerti jika di negeri asalnya ia tidak tahu apakah ada hukum yang melegalkan tentang hubungan mereka. Yuta ingin mencari tahu, namun ia takut jika hukum yang berlaku tidak sesuai dengan keinginannya dan itu membuatnya semakin pesimis dengan keadaannya dengan Taeyong saat ini. Ia terkejut saat TAeyong tiba-tiba menciumnya tepat dibibir. Ia tidak bisa menolaknya karena Taeyong langsung memposisikan diri berada di atasnya. Yuta tak memiliki pilihan lagi selain mengikuti keinginan Taeyong. Ia mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Taeyong dan ikut melakukan apa yang dilakukan oleh kekasihnya itu.

"Tae-Taeyong-ah?" Yuta terkejut saat salah satu tangan Taeyong memasuki pakaiannya. Ia tak bisa berbicara banyak karena Taeyong kembali mencium bibirnya mesrah. Namun Yuta tak ingin melakukannya sekarang. Demi kekasihnya. Demi Taeyong-nya, Taeyong yang ia cintai.

Ketika dua tubuh itu tak lagi tertutupi sehelai benangpun, ketika kedua tubuh itu saling menyatu dengan mengatasnamakan cinta. Kedua manusia itu berharap jika hal buruk tidak akan terjadi kepada mereka.

* * *

"I-igeo mwoyeyo?" Taeyong menatap dua lembar kertas yang berada di atas meja dihadapanya. Diseberangnya, Kim Young Min duduk dengan wajah yang tak bisa ia baca. Disaming Kim Young Min, ada dua managernya yang sejak tadi hanya menunduk.

"Bacalah," perintah tuan Kim. Taeyong menatap kedua managernya terlebih dahulu kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada dua lembar kertas yang ada di hadapannya.

 **Melanjutkan kegiatan sebagai member NCT dengan mematuhi segala perintah yang diinginkan oleh perusahaan (berkencan, pergi, jam malam, dorm dan yang lainnya) dan memutuskan hubungan dengan kekasih yang dimiliki saat ini.**

 **(Berlaku untuk kedua belah pihak. Lee Taeyong dan Nakamoto Yuta)**

"A-apa ini?"

"Baca semuanya."

 **Tidak melakukan aktivitas apa pun diatas panggung selama satu tahun namun tetap bisa melanjutkan hubungan pribadimu dengan kekasihmu. Selama satu tahun tidak diperbolehkan untuk meninggalkan dorm dalam waktu yang lama (pulang kerumah, berpergian ke luar kota ataupun keluar negeri).**

 **(Berlaku untuk kedua belah pihak. Lee Taeyong dan Nakamoto Yuta)**

"Hyu-hyung, a-apa maksudnya ini?"

"Setelah berunding dengan beberapa pihak, kami membuat dua keputusan itu. Kau tahu, hubungan kalian tidak mudah diterima oleh masyarakat sekitar. Apa yang akan terjadi pada member yang lainnya jika masyarakat tahu tentang hubungan kalian? Jangan hanya pikirkan diri kalian sendri. Pikirkan efek yang akan diterima oleh anggota yang lainnya juga."

Taeyong bungkam. Bukan ini yang diinginkannya. Bukan ini harapan yang ia dan Yuta inginkan. Ia tidak suka memilih. Terlebih menyangkut urusan pribadinya seperti saat ini. Ia tidak ingin mengambil keputusan yang menyakiti Yuta nantinya. Kedua persyaratan tersebut taka da yang menguntungkan mereka. Agensi tetap memintanya mematuhi perintah secara sepihak. Dan ia merasa tidak adil dengan ini.

"Aku fikir ini tidak adil, tuan Kim. Tidak ada satupun dari hal yang dicantumkan disini yang menguntungkan kami." Taeyong menghela napas. Wajah Yuta yang menangis waktu itu menghantuinya. Ia tidak ingin melihat wajah itu lagi. Ia tidak ingin keputusan yang ia ambil akan membuatnya menyesal nanti.

"Aku akan menghubungi Yuta."

"Tidak perlu. Aku hanya perlu keputusanmu dan semua akan baik-baik saja."

* * *

Taeyong memasuki dorm tanpa berucap sepatah katapun. Ia langsung mendekati Yuta yang berada di ruang tengah dengan beberapa member lainnya dan menarik tangan kekasihnya itu pergi dan memasuki kamarnya. Sebelum Taeyong menutup pintu kamar, ia meminta yang lainnya masuk ke dalam kamar dan meminta mereka semua tak mencarinya maupun Yuta. Dan ia juga meminta untuk tak mengusik apapun jika member yang lain mendengar hal yang tidak seharusnya mereka dengar.

Taeyong masuk kedalam kamar kemudian menguncinya. Ia mendapati Yuta menatapnya dengan wajahnya yang sendu. Tanpa mengucapkan apa pun Yuta membuka pakaiannya. Ia mendekat ke arah Taeyong dan melepaskan jaket yang dikenakan oleh kekasihnya itu. Taeyong menarik tubuh ringkih itu hingga jatuh pada pelukannya. Ia terus mengucapkan kata sayang pada Yuta hingga pakaian mereka benar-benar terlepas.

Dan malam itu kembali terulang penyatuan tubuh dua insan yang saling mencintai dan mengasihi itu. Yuta tak sekalipun melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Taeyong dan begitu pula Taeyong yang tak sekalipun berhenti mengucapkan kata cinta dan mencium seluaruh wajah Yuta selama mereka bercinta.

* * *

Lima hari berikutnya, berita tentang putusnya Taeyong dan Yuta menyebar diseluruh agensi. Digantikan oleh gossip kedekatan Taeyong dengan rookies perempuan bernama Koeun. Sang pria yang digosipkan saat ini tengah duduk di tengah-tengah dimana para member juga tengah duduk mengelilinginya. Ada sosok Yuta yang wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat duduk diantara Taeil dan Jaehyun. Tangan kanannya digenggam oleh Jaehyun yang duduk disamping kanannya tepat.

"Apa yang tuan Kim minta darimu?" tanya Johnny. Member tua yang sejak sekarang belum saja debut. Taeyong tak menjawab, ia hanya diam dan menunduk. Kedua tangannya saling menggenggam.

"Berapa uang yang diberikan oleh agensi hingga kau memilih memutuskan Yuta dan berkencan dengan Koeum?"

"Hyung, aku tidak berkencan dengannya. Kami hanya teman dekat biasa saja. Sebatas kakak dan adik."

"Lalu kenapa kau membuat Yuta seperti mayat hidup seperti sekarang ini!" Johnny memukul lantai ruang latihan. Disamping kanan Johnny ada Ten yang mencoba menenangkannya. "Kau lihat dia, Taeyong-ah. Dia seperti ini karena kau dan kau senang? Katakan!"

"Hyung, aku baik-baik saja," suara lemah Yuta menyahut.

"Kau tidak baik-baik saja, bodoh! Kau disakiti oleh anak ini dankau masih membelanya?!" Johnny menunjuk Taeyong tepat diwajah pemuda itu dengan mata yang menatap kearah Yuta nyalang.

"Aku tidak membelanya. Pada dasarnya hubungan sesama jenis seperti kami ini tidak bisa diterima di masyarakat. Dan akan selanjutnya seperti itu." Yuta menatap Taeyong tepat dikedua matanya. Pemuda bermarga Lee itu terlihat sekali jika ingin menangis. Yuta menelan air ludahnya sendiri. "Jaehyun-ah, antarkan aku pulang." Yuta bangkit dari duduknya dengan dibantu oleh Jaehyun dan Winwin yang entah sejak kapan langsung berlari ke arah hyung kesayangannya itu.

"Hyung, aku akan mengantarmu juga," ujar pemuda berdarah China itu. Member yang lainnya menatap prihatin pada Yuta maupun Taeyong. Sudah terlalu lama mereka menjalin sebuah hubungan, namun harus hancur hanya karena tersebarnya berita itu di agensi mereka.

"Hansol-ah, antarkan mereka. Katakan pada manager hyung untuk meminjamkan mobilnya padamu. Bawa Magnae line juga." Taeil memerintah bersamaan dengan Hansol yang langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan juga magnae line. Tersisalah Taeyong, Taeil, Johnny, Ten dan Dooyoung. Pemuda asal Thailand itu mendekat dan menggenggam tangan Taeyong yang terus saja saling menggenggam sejak tadi, saat itu juga Taeyong menangis keras. Ia mencoba mengeluarkan sesaknya yang benar-benar membuatnya tak bisa bernapas. Ten iba, ia memeluk Taeyong dan mengusap punggung laki-laki itu.

 _Aku mencintaimu, Nakamoto_.

* * *

Taeil memasuki dorm dengan menggandeng Taeyong yang sudah lemas sejak tadi. Wajah anak itu full tertutupi oleh masker dan kacamata hitamnya. Dorm terasa lebih sepi. Tertua di dorm itu menghela napas saat mendapati Yuta, Winwin, dan Jaehyun berada di ruang tengah. Yuta duduk dengan tenang diantara Jaehyun dan Winwin, namun taka da raut wajah yang bisa dibaca oleh Taeil. Dan ia merasa sakit atas itu. Pemilik nama bermarga Moon itu baru sadar jika Taeyong tak lagi disisinya saat mendapati pemuda Lee itu berlutut dihadapan Yuta. Ia bisa mendengar tangisan Taeyong yang sebelumnya ia dengar saat di ruang latihan dance tadi.

"Maafkan aku, Yuta-kun." Taeyong meminta maaf. Yuta tak berbicara satu katapun. Namun tangannya bergerak mengusap belakang kepala Taeyong yang saat ini tengah memeluk perutnya. Beberapa member yang lain keluar dari kamarnya karena mendengar suara tangisan Taeyong. Jaehyun berdiri di samping Winwin yang terlihat hamper menangis karena melihat hyung kesayangannya menangis. Dooyoung, Teil, Ten dan johnny masih berdiri di tempatnya. Ten bersembunyi dibalik tubuh Johnny dan menggenggam erat pakaian bagian belakang pemuda berdarah campuran Amerika itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja Taeyong-ah," ujar Yuta berupa bisikan yang hanya bias di dengar oleh Taeyong. Pemuda Lee itu mendongak dan hatinya berdenyut sakit saat mendapati Yuta menangis dalam diam. Keduanya saling bertatapan sebelum Yuta meraih wajah Taeyong mendekat hingga kening dan hidung mereka bersentuhan.

"Saranghae, Lee Taeyong." Yuta membawanya dalam sebuah ciuman lembut nan panjang. Mereka terhanyut tanpa memperdulikan orang-orang yang menatapnya. Yuta tak perduli, begitu juga dengan Taeyong. Apabila Taeil marah, mereka tidak perduli. Mereka hanya menyalurkan rasa cinta mereka satu sama lain. Mereka mengakhiri ciuman mereka dan kembali saling menatap satu sama lain. Yuta memeluk Taeyong dan ia menangis disana. Suara isakannya menggema di ruang tamu. Taeil memijat pelipisnya bingung. Drama yang ada di hadapannya saat ini lebih parah dibandingkan Drama yang selalu Ia lihat di layar televise.

Didapur, Hansol hanya duduk diam dengan segelas kopi dalam genggamannya. Hatinya ikut sakit mendengar suara tangisan Yuta dan Taeyong. ini salahnya. Jika saja ia tidak mabuk malam itu, jika saja ia tak menaruh hati pada Yuta, jika saja ia menolak ajakan pelatihnya untuk minum, dan masih banyak lagi JIKA yang ia sesalkan, mungkin ia tidak akan melihat Yuta yang menangis seperti ini sekarang.

* * *

"Aku hanya pulang untuk sementara waktu, hyung." Taeil mendengus mendengar ucapan bocah itu. Sedangkan yang berbicara tengah sibuk memasukkan beberapa baju kedalam kopernya. Lima hari yang lalu, setelah putusnya hubungan dirinya dan Taeyong, ia meminta ijin untuk pulang ke Osaka selama dua minggu. Agensi memperbolehkan dan Yuta tak melewatkan kesempatan berharga itu. Semua member beranggapan ia ingin menenangkan diri dan mencoba menjauh dari Taeyong. ya, ia memang ingin menenangkan diri, namun untuk hal menjauhi Taeyong itu Yuta sendiri tidak yakin.

"Kau seakan mencoba untuk menghindari Taeyong, kau tahu?"

"Apakah terlihat dengan jelas?"

"Dengan kau meminta untuk bertukar kamar dengan Ten itu sudah menunjukkan jika kau mencoba menghindari leader kita itu."

Tiga hari yang lalu, ia meminta Ten untuk bertukar kamar dengannya. Bukannya tidak bisa satu kamar dengan Taeyong, hanya saja jika ia memaksakan diri untuk berada dalam satu ruangan yang sama dengan mantan kekasihnya dalam waktu yang cukup lama, Yuta tidak bisa. Ia takut tak bisa mengontrol amarahnya karena keputusan yang dipilih oleh Taeyong itu sangat mengecewakannya.

"Aku hanya sedikit terkejut saat ia memilih keputusan itu." Yuta menghentikan pergerakannya yang sedang memasukkan pakaiannya kedalam koper. Matanya menatap Taeil yang duduk diatas ranjang tidurnya dan dibalas Taeil dengan pandangan bertanya. Pemuda Jepang itu berjalan menuju meja nakas dan mengeluarkan buku dari dalam laci. Ia membukanya dan mengambil kertas yang ia lipat dan selipkan diantara halaman-halaman buku tersebut.

"Agensi memberikan ini padaku. Taeyong juga mendapatkannya." Yuta menyerahkannya pada Taeil agar pemuda yang lebih tua itu membacanya. "Agensi memanggilku beberapa jam setelah Taeyong menemui tuan Kim dan saat itu Taeyong sedang berlatih. Ia tidak tahu jika ada berada di gedung SM saat itu. Aku melihat keputusannya dan terkejut. Ketika aku melihat keputusan yang Ia pilih, aku fikir aku sudah tidak berhak untuk memilih keputusan lagi."

Ketika Yuta membaca keputusan Taeyong untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka, ia sudah tak memiliki harapan untuk mempertahankan hubungan mereka yang sudah ia jaga selama beberapa tahun ini. Ia merasa seakan kepercayaan yang ia bangun dihancurkan dengan mudah oleh Taeyong.

"Jika ia memilih untuk mundur, maka aku juga akan memilih mundur."

Yuta selesai mengemasi pakaiannya kedalam koper lalu keluar dari kamar dengan Taeil yang mengekor dibelakangnya.

"Hyung, ingin kemana?" Winwin bertanya dengan bahasa Koreanya yang sedikit berantakan. Pemuda China itu baru saja selesai mandi dengan handuk kecil yang bertengger di lehernya.

"Aku akan pulang ke Jepang selama beberapa hari."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku merindukan Ibu dan Ayahaku." Yuta menatap Taeyong yang berdiri jauh di depannya. Ia tahu mantan kekasihnya itu pasti sekarang merasa bersalah. Namun ini pilihan Taeyong dan Yuta sudah tak memperdulikannya lagi. "Leader. Aku pergi."

Dan Yuta benar-benar pergi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata lainnya pada Taeyong.

* * *

Ketika orang yang ingin kau perjuangkan memilih untu melepaskanmu, ada baiknya jika kau melepaskan dirinya juga.. karena dengan melepasnya, itu tidak akan menyakitkan dirimu seperti kau mencoba untuk terus mempertahankannya.

* * *

HAI! I'M BACK! Complicated lagi beristirahat dengan tenang. Kemungkinan kecil buat ngelanjutin FF ku itu. Feel KrisSoo ku hilang, dan aku ngga tau harus melanjutkan seperti apa. Aku datang membawa TaeYu. Well, JaeYong mungkin lebih booming dibandingkan TaeYu. Semoga kalian suka ya:)

Reegards

Heerin^^


End file.
